Forever Mine
by SexyTaco
Summary: This is based off the episode Prophecy, where Tuvok and Neelix were room mates for alittle, well what if Neelix wanted a little something from Tuvok, and Tuvok was in the middle of the Pon Farr, will eventually turn into a mpreg story, I think.


**This was based on the episode Prophey, where klingons thought B'Elanna's baby was the great Kuvah'magh, remember. Well anyways most of the crewmen had to share rooms and Neelix was partnered with Tuvok **_**(Poor, Poor, Tuvok :D)**_ **well what if during that time poor Tuvok was going through the stages of the Pon Farr? Times have been arranged to fit my needs so ya. **_**ENJOY!**_

"I prefer to be alone in my own quarters, "

"Nonsense ." Neelix replied back jokingly.

"Mr. Neelix you should leave, I have acquired Takarian Flu and it may be contagious."

"Now, I do remember that last time you had this flu, was what… 7 years ago."

Neelix moved behind Tuvok who had frozen in place when Neelix had brushed past him. Neelix ran his fingers from the shoulder blades to the neck. starting from the bottom and going up, pinching the very base of neck and going back down. Tuvok shivered slightly and stated.

"Mr. Neelix this is unwise when I am in… this condition." Neelix had reached Tuvok's neck once more and pinched with more force than before. Tuvok let out a small pant and moan and started breathing rather deeply.

"Tuvok, we both want the same thing, why don't you just, accept it?" Neelix purred out, and with one finger gently, teasingly made circles in the back of Tuvok's neck. The other hand rubbed up and down the Vulcan's side.

"Are you sure you want this, I won't be able to control myself." Tuvok growled out, losing control of himself.

In response Neelix let the hand on the Vulcan's side drip down to Tuvok's flagging erection, slightly rubbing the tip through the Tuvok's lower uniform. Tuvok growled in pleasure and lust an whipped around grabbed the Talaxian's shoulders and forced him to the ground, and with his last bit of logic said "Computer, lock door and don't open it unless under my authorization code, Tuvok-pi-alpha." He then turned back to the deep breathing Neelix, and with lust filled pants, **(lol a pun that makes sense)** and feral eyes ripped off Neelix's upper clothing. Tuvok pressed himself to the warm cook's body and bit into Neelix's neck, making the Talaxian moan in pleasure and longing. The cook, with surprising strength pulled the Vulcan's tight upper uniform off the lust filled Tuvok.

Neelix leaned forward off the carpeted floor and took one of the dark skinned Vulcan's niples in his mouth, sucking it while his hands started pulling down the Vulcan's lower uniform. Once the Talaxian had managed to pull off the lower uniform and Tuvok's under clothes he moved his head lower and took the tip of the Vulcan's member in his mouth, circling the head with his tongue making the Vulcan pant and thrust forward, successfully deep-throating Neelix. Neelix swirled his tongue up and down the whole shaft making the Vulcan once again moan deeply.

The lust crazed Vulcan literally tore away Neelix's lower clothes to reveal a hard shaft. The Vulcan turned the Talaxian on his back and shoved 2 of his fingers in the cook's mouth. Once his fingers were nice and wet he shoved one finger into the area Talaxians evolved to have so 2 males could mate. Tuvok moved the finger in and out a few times before sticking the other finger in, stretching the hole. The Vulcan moved the 2 fingers in and out until Neelix stopped grimacing in pain and started moaning in ecstasy. Tuvok placed Neelix back on his back and positioned himself over the anal hole of the Talaxian. He leaned forward slowly shifting in his member in an inch at a time before he was all the way in stopping for a moment made Neelix growl and thrust forward trying to get the Vulcan to get going. Sent over the edge by the primal growl from the Talaxian, Tuvok started thrusting in and out as fast as he could go making both parties to grunt and pant.

Finally Tuvok groaned and his hot seed poured into the waiting body of Neelix, Neelix feeling the Vulcan cum inside of him, sent him over the edge and he came with the Vulcan. Tuvok pulled out, making the Talaxian moan in disappointment over the loss. The Vulcan pulled the Talaxian in for a passionate kiss.

"Mine." Tuvok whispered quietly before drifting into sleep with his Neelix curled up in his arms.

**Ahhhhh… Well it was fun to write and now I have some notes.**

**1: I am thinking of doing more chapters of this.**

**2: I am planning on making this into a mpreg story so ya…**

**Bye, hoped you enjoyed and make sure to review!**


End file.
